


everything will be fine.

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: Lucifer and cjloe have been dating for 1 week, And of course something just has to ruin it chloe has found out that she has some odd dark power, she doesn't know what is happening to her. But Lucifer and her friends will do everything to keep her from falling to the darkness
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Eve/Ella Lopez/Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 5





	everything will be fine.

Lucifer x maze/chloe/eve, and ella x michael, there will be a lot more action in this fic, as I think a series with angels and demons in it should have more. so lets start this up. also Lucifer doesn't leave for hell ^^ this will take place a week after chloe and lucifer finally confess their love to each other

Lucifer and chloe had finally started dating, they were perfect together, it had only been a week, but they knew they didn't want to ever end it, they loved each other to no end, everyone was happy for them, of course. They wouldn't care if anyone wasn't.

Chloe yawned lightly waking up slowly, confused as to why Lucifer wasn't there, she rubbed her eyes and got up, putting her robe on, when she exited her room she smelled food, bacon, eggs and pancakes definitely Lucifer's cooking, she walked downstairs and sure enough there he was. 

"ah, detective, good morning darling~" chloe rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"Good morning lucifer,"chloe replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Mmm, darling you should probably fix your sex hair before your spawn wakes, she's smarter than her age tells"Lucifer said in his usual happy go lucky tone. Chloe couldn't believe she was having a normal conversation with her boyfriend ...that was the devil.

"you know Lucifer, if your serious about this relationship then she's your'' ''spawn'' too''chloe said mimicking his british voice.

"Oh, I know detetive, im quit interested in being a stepfather actually."Lucifer said with a smile,"Take no disrespect in the way I refer to beatrice, spawn is just a nickname, just like yours is detective"

"No no, I don't take disrespect by the nickname, I just...wanted you to know that trixie is apart of this relationship too, Were like, a package deal,"Chloe replied seriously, she wasn't sure if Lucifer was saying what he was saying to make her happy or not, but She needed him to understand that, especially if he was living with her. This was an awesome relationship, but she needed to make sure he'd be good to trixie, of course she knew he would, but he never lied...so she wanted to hear him say it.

Lucifer thought for a moment, she was testing him, clearly so he'd have to speak carefully"Detective, I'm not well versed in taking care of children, my father and mum set a bang up example as you can clearly see"Lucifer said gesturing to himself half jokingly causing chloe to chuckle a small bit"But, If you want me in your life to this extent, then I am willing to try for you"

"Wow...it is amazing to me that you can switch from a child to a responsible adult so easily"Chloe replied, causing both of them to laugh a bit.

"Practice,"Lucifer replied.

"So, hey...I had a question about your family...if you don't mind talking about them?"

Lucifer plated there breakfast and snapped, a small flame going over trixies plate, not burning it but keeping it at the perfect temperature.

"How'd you do that?"Chloe asked in surprise.

"Well, perhaps your questions about my family will answer that question"Lucifer suggested before setting there plates on the table, with chloe sitting down.

"Ok, So, the archangel michael...is he real?"Chloe asked 

"Indeed, my twin brother actually, the only way you could tell us apart is the scar he has on his cheek from our last fight,"

"Ok, so...you have your sensing desire thing, amenadiel can freeze time, uriel had his thing were he can predict futures, what about michael?"

"Ah, you want a family crash course? well, michael isn't very special in sense of abilities, he possesses incredible strength, enough to knock out most forms of life human or otherwise in one shot, when he and I fought, it shook heaven to its core can cause tsunami's earthquakes, and volcanoes to erupt on earth. we almost destroyed the universe with our fight,"Chloe was absolutely shocked, she knew lucifer had to be strong...but universe ending strong? 

"Don't be so shocked at our power darling, you know… now that I think of it, I suppose he does have a special ability of his own, he can create life. We are a pair actually, I created the universe as you see it, the stars, the galaxies, the oxygen that helps you breathe, the grass, the sun, the moon, and he created life, dad gave said life freewill however, only he has the power to do that"

"Thats, Alot to take in…"Chloe said with a small breath.

"Well, you asked"Lucifer said with a small smirk as they ate.

"So, you two hate each other?"Chloe asked. quite bluntly, surprising lucifer a bit.

"im not sure how he feels about me quite honestly,"Lucifer stated"Whether he hates me, whether he was merely doing what he had to is beyond me. 

Chloe nodded slightly, taking in all the information"Well, I think if amenidial still cares so much about you, you may have more siblings than you think that do as well"Chloe suggested."I'm gonna go wake up trixie, thank you for making breakfast.

"Any time luv"Lucifer replied with a smile, watching as chloe went up stairs, he pondered her words carefully. 

Chloe went upstairs and knocked on trixies door."Monkey time to wake up!"

"I've been up mommy I just got dressed"trixie said opening the door. 

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Mhm, and washed my face, and put on deodorant, and finished my homework last night,"Trixie said listing everything chloe smiled slightly,"Can I have some of my candy from halloween?"

"Before you go to school? no, after? as much as you'd like,"Chloe said with a smile,"How come you didn't come down for breakfast?"

"You and lucy were having one of your moment conversations. I thought it was cute so I went back upstairs"Trixie replied causing chloe to giggle.

"Lucifer's right, you are way smarter than your age, cmon monkey"She said walking downstairs holding her hand.

"So is lucifer gonna live with us now?"Trixie asked with hope in her eyes.

"Oh, actually, Lucifer was going to ask chloe and beatrice if said ladies would care to move in with me at lux"Lucifer said jokingly speaking in the third person.

"well, im syre chloe and trixie thinks that's a marvelous idea, maybe you should ask them?"Chloe said with a small smirk, she had been slowly figuring out how to counter Lucifer's humor with her own.

"Ah, well, chloe, teixie, would you like to move in with me at lux?It's closer to the police station, not to mention many butlers and maids that make, just the best food. you've tasted"

"So wait, you wouldn't be cooking for us anymore?"Chloe asked.

"well I can if you'd like"Lucifer said.

"Oh, actually. I'm running late for work could you take trixie to school after she finishes eating?"

"Of course,"Lucifer said, chloe kissed lucifer on the cheek and walked out before saying.

"Love you,"

"Love you too"Lucifer said waving her off"Come spawn, eat up"

He said, placing the plate on the table, trixie immediately got up to eat.

Chloe had arrived at work, and texted lucifer letting him know she was ok.

"Did you and trixie get home ok?"Chloe texted lucifer.

"Of course she did darling, she is being protected by the devil"Lucifer replied to the text, chloe chuckled slightly. 

"I'm gonna open lux, then I'll be at the precinct"He texted again.

"How long will you be?"

"30 minutes to an hour luv"

"See you then, love you"She texted throwing a heart emoji.

"Love you too"He texted back.

Suddenly, chooe found herself in another location as she walked through the precinct door, she found she was in an ally.

"what the….hell?"Chloe said in confusion.

suddenly a flap of wings was heard"Chloe decker,"A man said behind her causing her to gasp and quickly pull her pistol out.

"Who are you?"

"Good reaction, My name is harbel, I'm an angel of the Lord"

"Prove it" harbel smiled slightly and rolled his shoulders his wings appearing on his back causing chloe to gasp, she still wasn't used to this angel stuff, she noted that Lucifer's wings were white, this guys were a weird brown and yellow.

"I'd like to ask you to cease your relationship with Lucifer,"

"Screw you"Chloe replied with a small snarl, causing harbel to chuckle slightly.

"Darling, you are condemning yourself to jell, by bedding the devil."

"From the stories lucifer tells me… about how you guys run things, I prefer hell, thanks."

Harbels lip twitched slightly in anger, he raised his hand and flicked his wrist the gun was flung from hee hand, another flick and chloe was slammed into the wall causing her to groan and slide down spitting a bit of blood

trying to back up, she felt like her shoulder broke from that slam.

"Lucifer would kill you if you hurt me"chloe said bumping into the wall, noting that she couldn't back up anymore.

"Very likely, however, it's unlikely that he knows its me, even our general michael knows not of my plan.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you guys made me for lucifer in the first place?"Harbel walked up to her and kneeled down, squeezing her shoulder tightly causing chloe to scream in pain for some reason mo 9me could hear her.

"You were made immune to Lucifer's powers you foolish woman, and you thought that meant you were supposed to be his? you were made to kill lucifer."Chloe's cries finally ceased as he released her shoulder she clutched it still clearly in pain.

"I don't care who you are, id never hurt him… id rather die"She said with shaky pained breaths.

"Very well, then...die"Harbel said raising his hand, his eyes glowing white as he prepared to kill her.

Chloe's eyes widened as she stared helplessly up at him, he was going to do it...she was gonna die, and no one would know how, or by who… just when she was finally getting to be with Lucifer, and then trixie… how could they take an innocent child's mother away from them…. and then her friends, amenadiel, dan…. ella, mazikeen, eve… and her love, the man she was sure she wanted to be with for ever….lucifer, she only got to experience anything with him for a week… 

"Goodbye, miss decker…."Harbel stated.

no…..I refuse to die here, I don't want to… as the blast came towards her, chloe roared putting her hand out"NOOOOOOOOO!"her scream was so strong and powerful that it destroyed the windows around her, her eyes glew white as the power left her hand, harbels eyes began burning out of his socket and his screams of pain were guttural

"What is this sorcery?! stop this at once! AHHHHHG!"harbel screamed out in pure agony.

Chloe's lip twitched into a small smile as she stood up,"I don't want to…. your screams ...they make me feel good."The screams only got worse and louder, chloe didn't understand this, she felt so good hearing his screams that she let out a small moan, she clenched her fists and he turned to bones, his skin and flesh melting off, chloe didn't know what that was or how she did that.

suddenly she heard more wings flapping, 5 more angels appearing.

"You witch, you killed out quadrants lieutenant!"

"Did I? well, he attacked me first…"chloe stated, the five angels got an attack ready.

"A collective smite from us all shall end you, hera, zuka, neil, qorvis, get ready to obliterate this abomination."the female angel said with murdee in her tone.

"Yes ma'am!"The 5 angels chanted before sending their hands in a down motion, a huge pillar of light crashed down onto chloe, obliterating half the street block, killing anybody in the 5 buildings they wiped out.

"Let's go brothers, our work is done"She said turning away, suddenly a hand was shoved through her chest, the angel coughed up blood, her eyes flashing white on and off.

"you shouldn't be turning your back on people you haven't confirmed to be dead."Chloe said ripping her hand out of the angels chest, her entire arm coated in blood.

the 4 angels surrounded her on all sides, actually terrified now, chloe smiled evilly as she stared at the 4, first was zuka, he sent a first to her face which chloe caught and twisted breaking it, causing him to cry out in pain, with a grunt chloe yanked his entire arm clean off,blood spurting out of his arm, the mans crys, chloe then back handed him, snapping the angels neck, he dropped to the ground lifelessly with a thud, walking up to the other two angels, who nervously backed up.

"What are you!?"neil asked in fear, qorvis got into a stance and tried to throw a bunch, chloe dodged said punch, the wind from his blow causing a crater, chloe sent a kick to the man's chin, kicking his head clean off, blood spurting from his head. the last man, neil tried to run, but chloe grabbed him by the hair and yanked it back.

"Please mercy!"

"Mercy?"Chloe replied and slammed her fist into his chest sending him on the ground coughing slightly, chloe then straddled him slamming his fist into his face, then again, and again, she lost track of how many times she punched him, but she could feel the blood splattering on her face, it felt so good, his cries were muffled until they died down, but even though he was dead, she continued, till her knuckles started getting cut up and he no longer had a head to speak of, blood dripped from her chin and her fists her fists trembling as she realized what she just did.

"Wh...what...what did I…?"Chloe looked around in shock dropping on her ass, she was absolutely covered in blood, she heard police sirens and gasped, grabbing her gun and running off.

she had arrived at a lake in the woods and began washing her hands and face in the lake, shaking and crying at what she just did."what am I….what the fuck am I?"

And done! what do you guys think? what's happening to chloe will be explained soon


End file.
